


I'm Sorry

by WitchofVoid



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, spoilers for episode 65
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchofVoid/pseuds/WitchofVoid
Summary: Taako remembers.





	I'm Sorry

Taako can’t remember everything, at first. 

There’s too much for him to remember at once, so many years of lost memories for him to recover. He knows he has a sister. He knows her name is Lup. He knows that he loves her more than anyone else in the world, and he knows that she’s already been dead for years. The rest is foggy and inaccessible, and it hurts him. Taako feels angry, and maybe even ashamed, that he can’t remember details about his own sister.

But slowly, his memories return, like little bubbles floating up to the surface of his mind. 

He remembers random facts. She was an evocation specialist. She played violin, a skill she learned over their century-long journey. She loved to destroy things, but never out of malice. She became a lich, anchoring herself and keeping her sanity with happy memories. 

He remembers their shared past. 

He remembers when his aunt took them in, teaching them both how to cook. He remembers when her death led them to life on the road at the age of twelve, with no one else to rely on but each other. He remembers nights spent in ramshackle tents and alleyways when they had nowhere to stay, learning spells from stolen magic textbooks. He remembers all the times when they just barely made it, narrowly escaping dangerous situations when they traveled with mercenaries or nursing each other back to health. 

Taako spent so many years believing he had been alone his whole life, but she was always there. They looked after each other, supported each other when they needed it, loved each other unconditionally. She was his heart, and he was hers. Even after her death, she was with him the whole time, still protecting him like always as her soul was trapped in the umbra staff. 

And he forgot her.

\-----

Barry forms a plan to create her a new body, using the necromantic cloning chamber. There’s no remains of Lup’s former body to use, but Taako offers up his own DNA. He even manages to find hair from a brush he used before entering Wonderland, and he jokes half-heartedly that “Lup can finally be the prettier twin.”

Taako waits with Barry for months, watching the clone of himself grow with a morbid fascination and a sense of nervousness and impatience. Eventually, when the body is fully formed, the two stand before the chamber, Taako clutching the umbra staff tightly in his hands.

“Hey Lup, I’m gonna throw you in, are you ready?” Taako asks. 

The staff gives off a few sparks in response. Taako carefully tosses it into the green goo, watching it sink down into the chamber. A few moments later, the chamber opens, and Taako and Barry rush to support the body that falls out of it.

Seconds pass, and Taako worries that it didn’t work, but then Lup opens her eyes, blearily taking in the two people holding her up. “...Ba...rry? ...T-Taako? ...God, it’s been so long....”

Tears well up in Taako’s eyes, streaming down his face as he and Barry hug Lup tighter, and her arms come up to wrap around the two of them. 

“Lup, I thought I would never get to hold you again,” Barry says, and he’s crying too now, but smiling brighter than Taako’s seen in ages. 

“Lup, you...you died on us, you bitch!” Taako sobs into her shoulder, and everyone laughs. “For real though, Lup, I’m...I’m sorry. I’m so sorry that I forgot you.”

“Taako, you’ve already apologized, and it wasn’t your fault,” Lup says, stroking his hair with one hand. “I know you wouldn’t forget me on purpose. I’m kind of a difficult person to forget.”

“Isn’t that the truth,” Barry chuckles through his tears.

A few moments of silence pass. “Hey guys,” Lup starts. “Not that I’m not enjoying this emotional reunion we’re having, but, uh, I’m kind of naked and covered in science goo. Also, I may have forgotten how to walk.”

 

Later, as everyone celebrates Lup’s return that night, Taako thinks to himself that he has his heart again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys just wrote something short because the last episode gave me Feelings.


End file.
